


The curse

by kurenohikari



Series: The unexpected [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cheating, Curses, F/M, Friendship, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Love, Loyalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yes, I can stand people hurting me, that I wasn't conceived in a normal way, that I could have been a God but wished for peace instead, that my first crush wasn't what I truly thought of it, that my long term boyfriend that I loved broke up with me for another guy... but in my sixteen years I had never expected to be turned into a woman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: The curse part 1

When the war against the Titans ended Percy wasn't the only one who was offered godhood and refuse it. For my help and important merits I was also gifted with the opportunity to be a god but like Percy I knew that I had to make a change.

Demigods weren't the only ones that fought along the Titans, the minor Gods also helped them. They only wanted to be respected that the power wasn't in the hands of the same 12 Gods for all eternity. They needed a change and that was what I asked for.

I wished for my father and Lady Hestia to have the thrones in Olympus that they deserve from birth right, but also gave a throne for two more minor Gods at the choice of the mayor Gods.

They truly hated me at the moment for making such a great change, I was sure that if it wasn't because of my father, Lady Hestia and the minor Gods I was about to be stuck down by a thunder bolt... I could say that even then Lord Zeus was going to kill me.

However, Lady Athena began to talk saying how much sense and wise my wish was. Thanks to that everyone calmed down and they decided that they'll choose the future two mayor Gods later, but that at that moment it was time to celebrate.

I wasn't big fun of parties but when my father came with a huge smile eyes shining with pride and asked me for my forgiveness for always comparing me to Bianca, I knew that I could learn to enjoy them. Especially when I had time to 'bond' with my step-mother, she wasn't that bad the problem was that she was always jealous of the women dad chose to have kids with. But after all the bad blood went away she even chose me to be her champion, I accepted gladly to see that I didn't have a venagative step-mother as Lady Hera.

When I told her this she laughed telling me that the only reason why she didn't hate me that much was because my father never cheated on her. You'll guess my surprise when she told me that she let dad have as much demigod children as he want, as long as he doesn't have sex with the mothers. When my father goes to the mortal world and finds a good enough woman that was willing, he uses his Godly magic to get her pregnant.

'Why do you think that Hera and Aphrodite loathes us that much?' my step-mother questioned me that night 'Hades and I have been in love for eons, we have three wonderful children that are happily married, and never cheated on each other' she smiled fondly at me 'Well... now we have four children' and for the first time in forever I felt as that I belonged to some place.

So when I returned to Camp Half Blood, I was ready to be pushed away by the other demigods. Because I knew that everything they did was for they were jealous of me, as the other Gods envied my father.

However, it didn't happen what I thought it would. There were still people that whispered behind my back and glared at me as if I didn't belong there, but there were good people as well.

Will, Cecil and Lou Ellen were the first ones in approach me. They form their own team, as Percy, Anabeth and Grover form their own. They are two years older than me and very nice. Cecil, son of Hermes, pull a prank on everyone that were mean to me. Will, son of Apollo, never flinched at my death powers. The complete opposite he asked me everything I knew about killing disease, something about wanting to stop them. And Lou Ellen, Cecil's girlfriend, adored me from the first moment cause I was as wicked as her and that thanks to me her mother, Hecate, was a mayor Goddess.

Then came Kate, Miranda and Malcolm. Another team, they were only a year older than me. Kate and Miranda acted like older sisters for me, and they always used I'm your step-aunt thing on me when I didn't want to do something for them. They are annoying as hell but I like them. Malcolm, Miranda's boyfriend and Anabeth's younger brother, took the job of teaching me everything I needed so I won't have problems when I start school.

After them came Travis, son of Hermes. I met by Kate, he is her boyfriend, at that moment he needed my help. His younger twin brother, Connor, had been mopping in his room about this guy that was too good for him.... you'll know my surprise when Travis told me that 'this guy' was ME! Travis begged me to go out on a date with his brother, that he couldn't stand to see him so sad.

The first time we went out together was because I didn't lose Kate's friendship for making her boyfriend mad at me. But I liked it, I liked the feeling of being someone's special person. Against popular belief I never loved Anabeth or Percy, I just had a hero crush on them. On the other hand, I really did have a crush on Connor. So when he asked me to be his boyfriend I accepted happily.

But during a mission I had with the twins I discovered something, that the true reason I was dating Connor is that I wanted to be with someone romantically. When I told him this he said that he was also planning on breaking up on me, because he couldn't trust me as much as he did before finding out the true reason I went on a date with him in the first place. We broke up but stayed being friends, with memories of the best summer romance of our lives and happy that we lost our virginity to each other.

The three of us, the twins and I, created our own team, we are inseparable, the best friends. So naturally when Will broke up with me after a year of dating, because he fell in love with Jake, a son of Hephaestus, they went and beat the crap out of him. I had to stop them from killing him for I knew that the moment he stepped the Underworld my father would punish Will himself.

So yes, I can stand people hurting me, that I wasn't conceived in a normal way, that I could have been a God but wished for peace instead, that my first crush wasn't what I truly thought of it, that my lovely step-mother in the beginning had turned me into a dandelion, that my long term boyfriend that I loved broke up with me for another guy.... but in my sixteen years I had never expected to be turned into a woman!

I might have been insecure about liking men with me being one but I had never, and I repeat NEVER asked to be a woman!

So when I woke up one day and looked myself at the mirror and saw that I had longs hair, my features had softened, my cock was changed into a vagina and I had boobs. You can't judge me at screaming like a banshee, waking up the whole camp.

Just like I had expected the first ones to came to me aid were Travis and Connor who stood at the door of cabin 13 with wide eyes and dropped jaws-What in the name of my father happened to me?!- I yelled/asked/demanded to know, but no answer came at all.


	2. Chapter 2: The curse part 2

-Holly shit!- cursed Travis- Is that you Nico?!

Before I could answer him, I began to panic when I heard a lot of noise coming from outside my cabin "I can't let them see me like this!"- Nico?- asked me Connor worried for me- What the Hades?!- he cursed when I grabbed their hands and shadow traveled us to my room in the Underworld- Nico! Was that necessary?!

-I didn't want anyone to see me like this?!- I snapped at him while pointing at my new body - What the fuck happened to me?!

-That's what we want to know!- shouted at me Travis.

Soon the three of us began shouting at each other in frustration, anger and concern- My King...

-What?!- my team and I yelled at the ghost that just entered my chambers. Suddenly I felt bad for shouting at one of my subordinates, ever since my father and step-mother gave me the title of Ghost King I made sure to not be a tyrant.

-I'm so sorry John- I apologized immediately- But as you can see I am in big trouble right now.

When I first discovered that ghosts could feel emotions I was astonished, but now that I see John as still as a rock I find it amusing. Once he recovered from his shock he said what he came here for-I'm sorry my Kin... Queen- Travis and Connor snickered while I was growling- But your father got worried when he felt your distress coming from his cabin in camp half-blood. As soon as he felt you entering his domain he sent me to fetch you so you can have breakfast with your family- with that said he bowed at me- Please follow me.

-Well it seems like we don't have any exit from this guys- I sighed exhausted. It was damn too much to happen when you just wake up, "I don't even like mornings!".

-As long as we return to the camp fast, I don't want to have problems with either Kate or Chiron- gave up Travis under the my pleading stare.

-Neither do I want to have problems with Mitchell- added Connor soon after his brother, making me smile. I was happy that even though my relationship with Will didn't work, his with the son of Aphrodite is still as strong as the first day.

The three of us walked behind John in a comfortable silence, I'm still relieved each time that Connor and Travis don't scream in fear when I bring them to the Underworld. Normally people will curse me from dragging them down here, but I think that because they are different because their father is Hermes and are my best friends.

After five minutes we reached the dinning-room. At the head of the of the huge table there was my father, at his right my step-mother, his left Demeter and Cerberus resting behind him. Next to Persephone was my step-sister Melinoe and her husband Charon, while next to my step-aunt was sitting my other step-sister Macaria and her husband Thantos. My only step-brother, Zagreus, was sitting between the God of death and his wife the immortal nymph Minthe. The myths up above in the world of the living are all wrong, Minthe never stole the affection of my father but the heart of my brother. And my step-mother never turned her into a plant, Persephone created mint as a wedding gift for them. So when John said that 'your family is waiting for you', he truly meant my whole family.

-Lords and Ladies- Travis and Connor greeted before bowing.

But none of them were paying attention to them, their eyes were on me... and my new form-Nico...- the silence was finally broken by my father, who had his eyes opened as big as an owl- Is that truly you?- if I didn't know my father better I could have sworn that there was fear in his voice.

During my journey, from my bedroom towards here, I had planned to be strong. Held my head up high as the warrior who fought beside the God of the Underworld against Kronos, and tell my dad to not worry that I would find the damn bastard that dared to curse me. However, as soon as I saw my father all my will crumbled to the dust and I fell on my knees with tears falling from my cheeks and whimpering a pathetic- Daddy!

As soon as the words left my mouth I was on his lap face buried in his chest while he was hugging me and whispering comforting thing on my ear. I heard Demeter telling the boys to sit next to Charon and eat their cereal that they surely are hungry, but I was fighting hard to not have a panic attack that I wasn't sure if she said that.

Once I calmed down I took my face away from my father's chest and looked down at my lap- Sorry dad- I apologized to him.

-It's ok son... em daughter- he assured me with a lost face.

-What happened Nico?- asked me softly Persephone, trying not to startle me.

-The question is, who are we going to torture?- replied Melinoe with a deadly glare that made me chuckle, even though she acts like she doesn't care she is just as protective of her family as dad.

-Melinoe!- scolded Macaria.

-As if you weren't thinking the same!- shouted the older sister at the youngest.

-Enough!- the strong and angry voice of my father resonated through all the dining-room, shutting everyone up. He then turned to me and his eyes softened but grew up with concern- Who did this to you Nicolo?

-I... I don't know dad- I told him honestly- Yesterday after celebrating at the campfire because I captured the flag at the games, I went to bed and then woke up like... this!- I pointed at my female body in distress- Do you know what's wrong with me daddy?- I was at the border of tears again, which angered me. "What's wrong with me?! I had never been so emotional, does this come with being a woman?".

-I don't know who did this to you Nicolo, but what can I tell you is that this is really ancient and strong magic- dad answered me- I can not break it- he told me with a grave voice.

-I will stay as a woman... forever?- "No, this can't be happening to me. It just can't!"- We have to find out who did this to me?!

-And we will- told me my father with a stern gaze- But right now you must eat, then the three of you must return to camp half-blood. Meanwhile, you live a normal life I will find out who did this to you and force them to change you back.

Nodding my head relived that everything was going to be sorted out, I went to seat between my best friends and ate breakfast quietly while the rest of my family asked Travis and Connor about last night's game of capture the flag. When we finished eating we said our goodbyes and I shadow traveled us back to camp, each one to our own cabin.

I laid on be just staring at the ceiling and thinking about what to do next. At the end I just cursed under my breath and prayed that there was something that would fit my new body. Surprise, surprise! When I opened my wardrobe it was full of brand new clothes, all of them stylish and the 80% of color black, while the rest were of color blood red, silver and purple. At top shelf of the wardrobe there were bags, purses and hats while on the lower part underwear from 'Victoria Secret'. Also, there were all kinds of footwear: from boots to high-heels to shoes. In middle of my wardrobe there were to wooden boxes, one full of creams to the body and perfumes while the other one full of jewels predominating the ruby, my father's and step-mother's precious rock.

At the inside part of the door of my wardrobe I found a note, that said:

'Dear Nico,

Even though you are going to be a woman for a short time that doesn't mean that you aren't allowed to enjoy it. Go out there make Aphrodite's girl jealous of your last fashion wardrobe and break some guys hearts. I wish you the best luck my champion.

Kisses, your lovely step-mother, Persephone.

P.S: Next time you need another thing just pray again! ;)'.

I shook my head, not surprised at all. Sighing I stood there in front of my wardrobe trying to figure out, how the fuck do I wear a bra?!


	3. Chapter 3: The curse part 3

After discovering how bras work I spent another ten minutes deciding what to wear  
At the end I chose a pair of black skinny jeans that had a few thin chains on it's right side, a pair of black short boots that had a little bit of platform, a black sweater which sleeves were longer than my arms, just the way I like it, and a leather jacket that had the symbol of, one of my favorites bands, "Within Temptation" on the back. In moments like this I really thank for all those tea parties that Persephone forced me to assist, so we could bond.

As I looked at myself on the mirror I felt weird, it was as if I wasn't seeing me. I was there but something was messing. The sudden slam of my cabin's door dragged me from my thoughts.

-Nico!- my favorite twins shouted at the same time- You need to...- whatever they were going to demand was soon forgotten when their eyes landed on me. Their jaw fell and eyes almost popped out of their faces- Damn you look hot!- I blushed at their comment, feeling like a straweirdin my own skin.

-What do you want guys?- even my voice was very different.

-Oh, yes!- Travis was the first to snap from his shock- Mr.D and Chiron demanded to see you right now.

-They are angry at you because of your suddenly trip to the Underworld without their permission- Connor added.

-You are not helping at all- I told the latter, who had the desency to look ashamed- Did you tell them what happened to me?

-No, we just told them that it was something very grave- answered Connor- So serious that even made Lord Hades worriedly angry.

-Before exiting the cabin you need to know something, Nico- said Travis when he saw me walking towards them- News traveled fast, everyone wants to know what happened to you. Even Percy knows that something happened to you, and he is in Rome!- he exclaimed.

-Fuck!- I cursed. I was wishing for Percy to not find out about it. Ever since the war against the Titans finished he had taken the role of my big brother. The guilt he had for leaving me on my own for so many years made him super overprotective, even more than the twins. So I knew that if he found out about me being in danger he would rush here to my aid, leaving college and Anabeth behind. And that is something I don't want to happen, I know that he will end up returning but he'll have a lot of problems by then- I really am killing this mother fucker as soon as I know who it is!- I told my friends as I stomped out of the door and made my way to the big house.

I didn't care if the twins were following me or if the whole camp was whispering behind my back my anger was blinding me. The only good thing that was that Mr.D wouldn't be to hard on me cause I still have a date with his son Pollux in monday, "Now that I think about it, do I still have a date? Pollux is with Connor and I the only guys that are completly gay, the rest ae bisexual or straight".

As I was trying to guess if I still am I going out on monday I didn't notice that I was i front of th big house until Chiron gasped- Sweet Rhea! Is that you Nico?

-Yes, it is- I answered annoyed of having to answer the same question all the time- I woke up like this in the morning, that's why I panicked and shadow traveled to the Underworld without your permission. For which I am truly sorry.

-It doesn't matter anymore- he dismissed the theme easily, and I had to swallow a sigh of relief. "One less problem on my shoulders"- Was someone in the Hecate cabin?- he asked me- I know that they care for you ever since you made their mother an Olympian, but there is always a chance of jealousy or envy blinding a camper.

-No, it wasn't. Father said that it is magic very strong and old, that he doesn't even know about it- at my words his face grew pale and worried at the same time- I really hope that dad finds a way to reverse the curse, I don't want to stay like a woman for the rest of my life.

-Come on Niki you are smarter than that- I didn't even notice that Mr.D stepped on the porch until he started speaking. Looking at the door of the big house I found him with his son by his side, Pollux looked as if he had just seen a ghost. "Yeah... that means that there is no date for me. I'm truly going to make this son of the bitch wish to never had born"- No curse that ancient and powerful only changes the gender of someone, it will have other effects on you as well- he raised his diet coke at me, before taking a sip from the drink- That is the true reason for which your father is going crazy trying to find a cure.

-How did you...

-My uncle went to visit my father and demand to know if he had something to do with this- Mr.D cut me off- As it was to supposed my father got angry at such accusation and they both argued heavily. At the end aunt Hestia had to stop them from starting a fight, dad ended up explaining to Hades that even though he was furios when you mad you wish now he has already forgiven you- Mr.D rolled his eyes and scoffed- In other words father is grateful at you cause your wish made his ruling way easier. He even began to watch over you from that day- the God laughed at my baffled expression. "Zeus... was watching... over ME? What the hell does that mean?!", as if he had read my mind he answered my question- At the beginning he only did it to find a way to punish you for your insolence- I swallowed hard at that- But then when he began to notice that the Gods were happier and calmer, he continued doing it for curiosity. He even said that your whish was 'a choice made worthy of a Queen'- Mr.D was laughing as he told me all this, as if it was the most funny thing in the world. While I on the other side was freaking the hell out!

-Mr.D may I know how you knew all this?- Chiron asked him.

-Everyoe talks when they are drunk- was the only answer the God gave him, before turning to me- As regards you Niki, you will stay in camp and do your stuff as always but there will be no quests until you have returned to your normal state. Also, you will have to go to the Apollo cabin for a check up every week. Thats what your father made me swear- he turned around to enter the big house as he ordered- Get the hell out of my porch, i have a poker gave to return to!

-If you need my hel Nicolo, you know where to find me- Chiron told me before following Mr.D.

-Wow!- was all Pollux said after a lot of time of just staring at each other- Nico, I...

-You want to cancel the date- I finished the phrase for him- I know, don't worry I won't held any grudges against you for it.

-No!- he replied quickly- That's not what I was going to say- I was confused at his words- I am gay...- he scratched his head as if he didn't know how to continue- So right now you are not intresting for me but I asked you out for who you are, not your looks. That's why I think we can try going to the movies and then having dinner. If it doesn't work out we can always be friends, what do you think?

-Pick me up at six- I answered with a smile.

-Until then!- he said running to find his friends.

-I always liked Pollux for his kindness- Travis said behind me.

-What a pitty that Mr.D isn't like his son- added Connor making us laugh.

"At least there is something good happening to me".


	4. Chapter 4: Percy is back

-Nico!- shouted a very worried voice. 

Looking up I was able to see Blackjack ridding against the wind as fast as he could-Look who is back- said Connor with an annoyed tone. He never liked my older brother that much, ever since Percy almost beat the crap out of him when he found that Connor took my V-card and then 'dumped'me, as he so said it. 

-Are you really that suprise?- commented an ammused Travis- Long time Percy.

-Where is Nico?!- my brother asked concerned but then it changed into anger- My little brother is hurt... he could be dying and you are trying to slirt with the new girl!- the three of us had to laugh, because the idea of Travis hitting on me was hilarious. He would never do that to his twin, they had a bro code: 'Never date, flirt, kiss or have sex with one of your twin's ex'. Also, everyone that met Travis knows that his eyes are only for Kate- What is so funny?!

-Percy it's me- I said once I was able to stop laughing- I'm Nico, some bastard cursed me into a girl's body.

-Nico?- I had never seen my brother so shocked in his entire life.

-I think that you finally broke him- whispered to me Travis in a concerned, yet ammused, tone of voice.

-Who would have thought it?- barked a laugh Connor- The great Perseus Jackson defeated by his little brother... well little sister, Nichole di Angelo!- I hit him with the back of my sword as hard as I could leaving him unconcious.

-Serves him right- sighed Travis- I'll take him to the infirmary, you explain Percy what's going on- when he saw me opening my mouth he shut me up with a glare- He deserve to know.

-What do I deserve to know?-I ignored my brother's question and gave Travis a glare of my own.

-I won't let him throw his life away to help me out!- I stated.

-Whatever he does or does not is HIS choice not yours- Travis argued back and left before I could shout at him, for being an idiot.

-What's going on?- questioned me an angry Percy. When I turned to see him I almost winced from the fear, protectiveness, concern, frustration and guilt of his stern scowl- And I want the whole truth.

-Ah- I sighed defeated, knowing that when my brother was like this there was no way to stop him- Let's go to a more private place- I told him- the last thing I want is to be the center of another rumor from the Aphrodite cabin. I had enough from the last one- nodding his head he guided me towards the beach, there he sat down on the sand and I on a rock and I began telling him everything that happened today. At the end of my story I was very worried that he would create an earthquake, I could almost touch his rage- Percy calm down- I told softly but firm.

-You want me to calm down!- he shouted angrily- You can be dying right now from all we know, and you want me to calm down!- the waves were intensificated by his temper, but at least there was no earthquake- It's decided!

-What?!

-I'll stay the summer here watching over you and trying to help you out- my jaw dropped by what he was telling me- Right now we are going to find Solace, that damn bastard who have of the doctor, and let him treat you.

-Wait a fucking minute!- I demanded- I won't let you leave college and Anabeth so you can protect me!- I ignored the finch I saw- I am fine, go back to Rome with her Percy.

-I won't be doing that- when I was avout to yell at him he said something that shocked me completly- I already finished my first year of marine biology in Rome and made all the papers so I would continue my studies in Hawaii, so school won't be a problem. Also, Anabeth and I broke up three months ago.

-What?- was all I could say. They had been the golden couple of Aphrodite since their first quest together, Percy refused inmortality to be with her!

-It looks like the Goddess of Love likes to blind people so everyone plays along her game- my brother muttered darkly, confusing me even more. Something good was that when he saw my expression he chuckled a bit and ruffled my hair, "At least his mood lighten up a bit"- Aphrodite used her magic so I wouldn't be able to notice that I am gay- my eyes open widder, if that was possible- When father found out about it he killed a bunch of her mortal kids and then threatened to drown all France if she didn't stop mendling with my life- I gulped hard, from the big three Poseidon was the one you would never want to anger. Meanwhile Zeus and dad wouldn't lift a finger for the ones they don't consider family, Percy's father would bring Tartar to anyone who hurt a hair from any of his children... even the ones he doesn't like that much- When Anabeth found out that our three years relationship was based in the witchcraft of a manipulative Goddess she was so angry that she threw me out of our department.

-But it wasn't your fault!- I protested angry at the daughter of Athenea.

-It didn't matter at that moment- he said with a sad smile- Since that day I was staying with Rachel- suddenly his face lit up and smiled at me- Did you know that her father let her have a minor in art as long as she was a mayor in business administration?

-Really?!- my mood got better a lot at that news. Rachel had fought claws and teeth with her father so he would let her go and study in Italy with her two best friends, Anabeth and Percy. But she had to go along with her father's plan for her future, that bastard never leanred that the only thing that he was achieving was the hater of his daughter- How did she accomplish that?

-Her marks were the best in all her courses, as well as mine- he smirked in triumph, and I oculdn't bare to tell him that the only reason he was so good was because his father is the God of the Sea- Now let's go to the infirmary- he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards there against my will, I always hated that place. It wasn't the precense of death or it's smell, I was the son of Hades for Olympus sake, it was just a feeling I get... like I was being watched-Solace!- Percy shouted as soon as he entered the cabin.

-Percy what are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy- Will was smiling as always, that was one of the reasons I loved him so much. Loved, past tense I don't anymore- Nico?- the light of his eyes turned off- So he was telling the truth... Pollux came earlier and told me that you might come today, he explained me everything. I'm so sorry Nico- he told me honestly and then hugged me as he did when we were together. 

-Will- a voice, coming from the door, broke our moment. When I looked at the origin of the sound I pushed Will away from me, standing at the entrance of the infirmary was a destroyed Jake.

-Jake, it isn't what it looks like...- I tried to explain but was cut off by the slam of the door in my face- Will go after him, he needs to know what truly happened.

-I'll do that but first I need to chek you up and Jake needs to calm down- he told me with a kind smile, that didn't reach his eyes, before taking me to my room.

"This is getting more trangled by the minute" I thought annoyed, mentaly sighing.


	5. Side Story 1: Jake and Will

_-Jake!- my secret crush, Will, exclaimed as he entered Hepheastus cabin- Did you hear the last rumor?!- he asked me happily as he jumped on my bed, how much would I liked to have him under me at that moment... being the first one to be inside of that tight ass._

_However, I just shook my head trying to stop my imagination of going wild and answered- No, I didn't._

_-Nico di Angelo and Connor Stoll broke up!- as soon as the words left Will's lips I froze._

_-What?_

_-They broke up!- he repeated excitidly- Rumor has it that Connor already accepted to go on a date with Mitchel, a son of Aphrodite. What an idiot! Don't you think Jake? Who would want to break up with Nico di Angelo?! He is perfect!- with each word Will broke my heart more and more- He is as gorgeous as an angel, the strongest hero of our generation, so cool and... now I have a chance with him!- he looked at me with a slight blush in his cheeks that made him look cute and bit his lower lip in nervousness- Do you think that he will notice me?_

_-He will be an idiot if he doesn't- my answer gained me a bear hug from my crush, but not even that stopped me from crying my heart out when he finally left my cabin._

Sighing at the bitter memory I stopped running and laughed humorless when I saw that my so called boyfriend wasn't following me. "Why would he? He always wanted di Angelo!". I sat down on the strawberry garden and watched the sky as another memory drowned my head.

_A week after Will finaly asked di Angelo out, the camp camp played a game of capture the flag. Of course my luck is so good that di Angelo had to be the one that captured the flag and finished the game, making Will go all fanboy._

_As we both watched how di Angelo swung the flag as Percy and Chria carried him on their shoulders, I could see the sad smile that Will had on his face- Don't worry- I told him- Next time we will win!_

_-That isn't what got me sad- he answered- Angel is perfect! What did he see in me when he accepted to go out on a date with me?_

_-Will...- I whispered lowly, I didn't know he felt like this. However, when I was going to console him di Angelo had to come and kiss him in front of the whole camp._

_-Angel...- at that moment I hated the blush in Will's face- What was that?_

_-Can't I have a victory kiss from my boyfriend?- he answered with a cheeky smirk- Cause that is what we are?- that fucking actor even blushed!_

_-B boyfriends?!- Will statter. "Don't fall for his acting Will. He is just using you!", but as I watched the way that they both looked at each other In knew that I was wrong- I... I would love that._

_-Good- said di Angelo giving Will the flag that he captured, making us both look at him confused. "Why would he give Will his trophy?"- Take it, now my victories are yours as well so don't ever be sad._

Now that I think it Will still has that flag at the wall of his bed in his room... he never forgot about di Angelo. I had to bit my inner cheek to stop myself from crying, "Will will never forget about his first love... specially when di Angelo was his first time for everything".

_I was drinking and laughing with my siblings in one of the many parties of the Dyonisus cabin hosted. I didn't know is it was because of the alcohol or because I was worried,but suddenly I had the desire to look for Will who I haven't seen for an hour. After looking for him for ten minutes I found him,but not as I expected._

_In one of the many empty bunkers di Angelo was nude on the bad, leaned against a wall with an equally nude Will on his lap. They were both heatedly making out while the son of Hades was played with Will's virgin hole- Are you ready my ray of sunshine?- di Angelo murmured against the panting mouth of my crush. Dread filled my heart when I saw Will nodding his head with a shy smile, my mind was shouting at me to enter and stop everything but my body was paralyzed- This will hurt but don't worry that we will take it at you pase- just like that I watched as the love of my life took slowly but determind every inch Angelo's cock._

_I saw as Will bounced up and down di Angelo's dick, throwing his head back and moaning wantonly- I... I'm... FUCK THERE!... close!- I heard Will shout as di Angel began playing with his dick._

_I turned on my heels being unable of bearing this anymore,knowing that I lost this battle without even fighting it._

-You know tears never looked good on your face- a voice behind me commented- I always prefered you smiling.

-Shouldn't you be with di Angelo!- I snapped at Will. I never raised my voice at him but that last piece of memory made me so sad,that I couldn't stop myself.

-You should be more considerate with Nico!- Will yelled at me angrily, making me wince. "Here it comes... he surely will break up with me for him"- He just got himself turned into a woman and for all that we know he might die because of the curse!- I looked at him surprise at the new news, "di Angelo is dying?"- So stop being a jealous jerk and try to help around a bit- Will sighed tiredly- Nico was my first love, and I will never forget him Jake... after all he is my hero, the one I look up after- he flashed me one of his smiles- But at the end I chose you, didn't I?

-Will...- I said softly- You never stop surprising me.

-Of course not,it's my job as your boyfriend!- he said with a smile- Now come here and give me a kiss.

What kind of boyfriend I would be if I didn't do as he asked me to.


	6. Chapter 5: Date

-You truly are going with everything for this date- commented Travis, from his place on my bed next to his brother.

-I always wanted to see what you looked like in a dress- Connor said out loud as he was checking me out.

-Shouldn't I be the one saying that- I replied cheekily- If my memory doesn't fail me, you were the one that used to be benith me moaning as I pound deep inside you- Connor blushed as red as a tomato while his twin laughed his ass off.

As I looked myself on the mirror I guessed that Travis was right. I was wearing a black dress that reached my mid-thigh, knee long leather black boots, , a ruby in a form of an apple necklace and I was wearing red lipstick. O wanted to make a good pression, after all this would be the best thing that happened to me during this infernal week.

The knock of my door brought me back from my thoughts- Your date is here- announced Travis- If he tries to do something kick him where it hurts and then call us, so we can finish the work.

\- Don't forget your cellphone or your purse- added Connor with a mock worried tone- Do you have enough money?

-I do dad- I mocked back rolling my eyes. During this whole week the twins had been trying to make me feel better, even though the had been dying from consern.

-Wow!- said Pollux when I opened the door-You look great Nico.

-Thank you- I answered with a smile- You look handsome as well.

-Thanks, here you have- Pollux blushed looking at the floor as he handed me a bottle of wine- I was thinking of bringing flowers with me but my friends talked me out of it, saying that you are the champion of Lady Persephone and you wouldn't like me to kill nature.

-Smart friends you have- commented Connor behind me- If I only didn't have a stupid twin,it would have saved me from the beating Nico gave me when I bought him roses.

-Shut up!- snapped Travis,dragging his brother away from us- Have fun and remember to use protection!

-Stoll!- I shouted angrily and blushed embarrassed- Don't mind them...

-They are the Stolls no one listens to them when they are messing around, not even their couples- Pollux answered and then took my hand- Ready to go?

-Where to?- I asked as I was following him.

-There is this new movie called Pixeles (Author's note: If you haven't seen it yet, do it. It is amazing!), after that we are going to have eat pizza in an Italian restaurant I found the other day- he smiled at me and asked- Do you like the idea?

-As long as it is true Italian food and not those American pizza places, I don't mind- was my answer.

-Do you have something against pizza places?

-I am half Italian, from my mother's side- I tried not to choke when I mentioned my mom- Even though I lived the last six years of my life here, if you put cheese to a piece of bread and call it pizza... you will have problems with me mister- I smirked when he gulped nervously.

At the beginning I hated when people acted like that around me, but now that I have good friends I don't feel bad at all. I found it amusing that I can still make people feel nervous in my presence.

During our away to the movie theater we talked to each other about ourselves. I learned that Mr.D isn't that bad,he only doesn't like to get close to mortals and watch them die. However, he spends an awful lot of time teaching his children everything he can: from making wine to how you fight with a sword. I also found out that Pollux wants to became a wine taster, I don't know why it surprised me. On the other hand, I told him about the Underworld and that it isn't how people think of it. As well I told him that i wanted to study to became a politician.

By the moment we finished talking we found ourselves in front of the movie theater. While Pollux went to buy for our tickets I went for our drinks, we decided not to buy pop corn so we wouldn't be full when we went for dinner- What can I get you?- asked me a pretty brunet.

\- Two large coke please- I told her and payed her when she gave me the drinks.

-You know pretty things like you shouldn't be alone- a guy told me appearing next to me, he had another two guys with him- Why don't you come with us, I'm sure you'll have fun.

-Why don't you get lost?!- I growled using my intimidating Underworld aura. I smirked and laughed evilly when the three of the backed off immediately- I came here with someone- I pointed with my head at Pollux, who still was in the waiting line. They ran away from me as soon as I gave them my famous glare you-are-so-dead-when-I-finish-with-you.

-Something happen?-asked me Pollux when I reached his side- A monster? I felt the temparature dropping a few degrees, as it always happen when you use your powers.

-Nah- I shook my head- Just some boys who thought they could mess around with me.

-You could have called me! I would have kicked their asses- he commented making me smile sadly. Ever since I got turned into a woman everyone thinks I am a delicate thing that needs protection. Shaking the sad thoughts away I tried to enjoy the date, which I did. The movie was pretty funny and even though comedy isn't my favorite gender I had fun. And the pizza place happened to be a small but cozy Italian restaurant, owned by Italia imigrants- I hoped you had fun today, cause I did- Pollux said when we finally reached my cabin after a long night- I would like to repeat it another day Nico, if you would like.

-Pollux I had a lot of fun tonight and I would like to have another date with you...

-But it isn't the right moment- he finished with a sad smile- Don't worry, I understand. You must be going through a difficult time.

\- I am- I told him- I am truly sor...- Pollux shut me up with a kiss- What?

-At least let me have a good night kiss- he replied with a cheeky smirk, before turning around and leaving.

-Do you want me to hunt him down for stealing a kiss from you?- a voice inside me cabin asked me, startling me.

-Percy!- I yelled- What are you doing?- I asked my brother who was siting at the chair of my desk.

\- I thought you wanted to know who did the Olympians chose as the sixteenth Olympian- he said freezing me- After all this happened because of your wish.

-They finally chose one after three years?!

-My father had been angry because there were to many Olympians children of the sky and now two deities that are from the Underworld and he was the only one that represented the sea- began to explain Percy, " Lord Poseidon is right on that, it is very unfair for him"- So dad spent the last years trying to convince the rest to chose a minor God from the sea, at the end he did it.

-Who is the new Olympian?

-My half brother Triton- Percy answered, making my blood ran cold. Not because I didn't like Lor Triton but for the sad look in my brother's face.

-Why so sad?- I asked him worriedly.

-The problem is that now there is another Olympian God that hates me- he answered jumping in my bed- What am I gonna fo now?

-I kept on repeating that to myself for the last week- I said out loud,ignoring the flinch of Percy, before taking my piyamas and going to thr bathroom to change.


	7. Chapter 6: The beginning of the journey

-Dad!- I exclaimed surprised when I entered my cabin and saw him staring at his shrine- What are you doing here?- It had passed a month since the last time I saw him... since the day I got cursed. No matter how much I wanted I wasn't allowed to leave camp half-blood at all, and dad had been so occupied with the Underworld and trying to find a cure that he didn't have time to pay me a visit.

-You look truly gorgeous Nicolo... just like your sister and mother- I had to stop myself from breaking down in tears as I heard his words. He never talks about them,I knew that he never fell in love with the mothers of his mortal children but the reason for which Persephone hated my mom so much was because she held a special place in my father's heart... she was his best friend- I had been thinking a lot this last month- dad began talking again, breaking my train of thoughts- First I thought about using the Gold Fleece, but that only helps when you are hurt physically. Then I decided to find out who was the bastard that did this to my son and force they to change you back- I had to smile at his overprotective strike, even though it had passed three years since he stopped being cold with me it is still comforting to see him worried about me- However, whoever did this is very sneaky. I am unable to find they, which doesn't mean I am stopping from looking for they. But before that I need to cure you,which brings me to why I am here- I straightened my back and tried not to show how nervous I was-  _'Under the eyes of the snake she was born, with tears is anger she mourns, you won't find her in one place, she travels from west to east, if you need her help prove your worth'_ \- I blinked a few times not knowing what to say- Hecate as soon as she heard about what happened to you came to give me her aid. She once had a daughter with...

-Hermes- I interrupted him,ignoring his glare- 'Under the eyes of the snake' snake is the animal of Lord Hermes, also 'she travels from.west to east' he is the God of Travelers.

\- You are right- he smiled proudly at me- Their daughter is the Goddess of Spies, she knows a lot of thinks. Just like his father she is a thief,but she steals information not things. The bad thing is that Hecate never understood her daughter at all, so she doesn't know what Enigma will want you to prove her- he smirked at me when I sighed- But my nephew might know- with a clap of his hands we appeared in middle of a crowd of demigods who were about to begin playing capture the flag- Dyonisus, Chrion I am here to give a quest!- father announced. The mayority were looking at my dad in fear and surprise. It is not normal for a God to give a quest in person, specially one of the bog three- My son Nicolo di Angelo will be the lieder of this quest and the twins of Hermes, Travis and Connor Stoll, his companions- from the corner of my eye I could see Kate and Mitchel holding their boyfriends as life depended on it. I wouldn't blame them,a quest given by a God are the most difficult- I want them to find the Goddess Enigma and to question her for me, I want them gone tomorrow!

-Of course Uncle Hades/Lord Hades- dueted Mr.D and Chrion, before dad disappeared.

-What the Hades just happened?!- someone of the crowd shouted starting an avalanche of questions.

-Enough!- yelled angrily Mr.D- This is the first mission given by a God in centuries,and by the Lord of Death!

-That is Thantos, my father is the Lord of the Underworld- I stopped commenting when I saw the mad glare of the God of Wine.

-Tomorrow at noon Niki and the twins are going for the quest. Also tonight's game are suspended, get the hell out of my sight! stated Mr.D, making everyone ran away. Then turned to me- Niki to my office,we need to talk- silently I followed him with Chiron behind me- Do you have the slightest idea of what have you down to Olympus? or the Underworld? Even Atlantis has been afected by you?!- I flinched at his harsh tone. This was one of the side effects of the curse Isensigetting more sensitive each day- Your father changed his ways of ruling his kingdom just because you recomended it! Their is no more fast lines to Aphsodel, the souls from there are helping around down there to gain a chance in 'paradise', instead of only having three judges now there are six divided into two rooms so things can you faster- Mr.D sighed falling into his seat with a tired glare- He smiles now... we knew he did that in the Underworld but now he does it with us, with his brothers! Atlantis adores you because you gave their king a place in Olympus, you gave them the chance to take decisions  
Also,their prince Peter treats you as a little sister- I tried not to comment on that because Mr.D was angry enough to make it worse- And Olympus... it is in peace! As much as that place can stay in it- he shook his head- You made father and Athena see things from another angle, Zeus now can see that he only has yo listen to his people and he will stop that 'coming war' against him he is so paranoide about- I could swear I saw Mr.D smile- He even is thinking of giving Gods a chance to see their children at least few days a year- my eyes widened at his words, "Really?! Demigods would love that!"- But as always their is a bitch or son of a bitch, maybe both, that wants you out of the equation- he sighed angrily- You father and mine are driving everyone crazy trying to find who cursed you!- "I understand why dad would do that, but why Lord Zeus would want to help me?"- I am the God of Madness and I can't stand my father anymore, so make me a favour and find a cure... and try not to die while trying to- the last part he said it so softly that I almost didn't hear him. I saw a bit of affection in his eyes, but that surely must had been my imagination- Now get lost!

I stumbled out of the door and started walking towards the cabin number thirteen- Nico!- Chiron called out for me- Don't get Dyonisus wrong, he is under a lot of stress... we all are.

-But why?- I asked confused- No one ever cared about me! My father only started treating me right when I gave him a throne in Olympus, the same goes for the minor Gods and the demigods only stopped fearing me when I risked my life against Kronos's army. But their had been a lot of heroes that had done great things! Why am I so special?!

-Because you didn't ask for nothing in return- he answered with a sad smile- Not a thank you or a sorry, not love or power. You didn't even receive three of those things and you still accepted and gave love- he looked at me with guilt- I myself didn't treat you as you deserve and I'm truly sorry for that- I looked at Chiron in shock- Nico... you fascinate us, you were able to make the Gods and Goddesses to open their eyes. That is what makes you different- he smiled before turning around and leaving me shocked and confused.

"What the hell is happening?!".


	8. Side Story 2: Connor and Nico

-I will not accept it!- my boyfriend shouted angrily, I hated seeing him so sad and worried... as if I was going to die in this mission- Connor you can't go!- he gripped me by my shoulders and gave me his best kicked puppy look.

\- I have to Mitchel- I said kissing him- First of all Lord Hades asked for me personally...

\- ... and even if he didn't we would have offered ourselves- finished for me my brother- Kitty I love you but Nico is my bestfriend and he might be dying, if there is a way to save him...

-... we will do whatever it takes to do it- I ended the phrase looking sadly into the desesperates eyes of Mitchel.

-Why do I feel like we are in one of your mother t.v novels Mitchel?- questioned Kate with a defeated tone.

-My mother always liked the drama- my boyfriend answered- Should I be consern about your loyalty to your ex?- he asked me with a raised eyebrow.

-What?!- I shouted surprised- No! He is only my best friend! Please don't tell me that you are jealous like Jake.

-I am worse than him, after all the fatal flaw of the children of Aphrodite are always: blind-love or envy or jealousy- I gulped nervously at his evil smevi- But don't worry, I know you held no feelings more than friendly for Nico- I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

-Hey guys!- a voice called out for us. When we turned around we found Nico leaning against a tree- Why don't you all dress up nicely? That I am inviting dinner.

-Nico?- I called out for him in questioning.

-Come on! Dress up for a good restaurant- he hurried us.

\- I won't say no to free food- said Travis before rushing to our cabin.

\- I get to go to a good restaurant again, that is an of course!- cheered Kate as she was skipping happily to the Demeter cabin.

-Why don't you invite Pollux we can have a triple date?- Mitchel asked Nico before leaning down to kiss me and walking towards his own cabin.

-What are you waiting for?- Nico raised an eyebrow and folded his arma in front of his chest.

-What is wrong?- I asked him- Come one Nichole!- I called him with my new nickname for him to see how bad thing were, when he didn't beat the crap out of me I knew that things were very bad- Are you...- I gulped hard trying to calm myself- Are you dying?

Nico had been my first big crush,the one with who I lost my virginity, he was the only one that saw Travis and me as more than just tricksters, he gave us the chance to be heroes, he helped me to get with Mitchel and to Travis not to lose Kate... he was our angel and we can't lose him. We won't accept it!

-I don't know- he answered looking at the sky- Neh Connor, is it normal to not be afraid of dying but not wanting to?

-What are you talking about?!- I yelled in outrage- You won't die! Travis and I won't allow it! Neither Percy or your father!- I hugged him and whispered in his ear- You will be fine... I promise.

-Than you Connor... for everything- he murmured back, but I didn't like the tone... as if he was saying good-bye. When we broke the hug he dried the tears I didn't know I had shed and flashed me a sad smile- Go and get ready Romeo, that you have a Julieta to imprese.

Chuckling despite myself, I walked towards my cabin- How bad is it?- asked me Travis as soon as I entered our room. Of course he would have noticed,we are a trio after all- That bad?

-'Is it normal to not be afraid of dying but not wanting to?'- my twin looked at me shocked by my answer- It is that bad.

Travis punched the wall angrily- Damn it!- he cursed- I hate not being able to do something and just watch and see how he beats himself.

-Now we can do something- I told my brother- Lord Hades gave us the job to protect his only mortal son and help our best friend to find a cure.

-We will succeed- Travis stated.

-Of course we will- I smiled at my twin- We are the perfect trio after all! Now let's get ready before Nico kick our asses for being late.

Dressing up fast but nicely we picked a box of chocolates each, that we kept hidden in our bedroom,and left towards the entrance of the camp. When I found Mitchel I went directly to his side and gave him the box- Thank you my love!- my boyfriend gave me a kiss before trying the chocolates out, by the corner of my eyes I saw Kate doing the same with my brother.

-It looks that the three of you had the same idea- commented Nico as he and Pollux joined us, Nico himself eating a piece of chocolate from a black box. Mitchel had a pink one while Kate a green box- Ready to go?

-Where to?- asked Kate excitedly. Last time that Nico invited was during a double date between her,Travis, Nico and I. We ended up in Venice and then we slept in a five stars hotel, each couple had their own room.

With a conspirational smirk with Pollux, Nico extended his hands to hold to then shadow travel us to... the Eiffel Tower!

-Oh my gosh!- exclaimed Mitchel and Kate at the same time. If I wasn't so worried I would have found that expression in my boyfriend's face adorable.

I looked into Nico's eyes,we knew each other so well that we could communicate with just our eyes.

Will it be like last time? Room and everything?

Yes

Are you and Pollux going to...

No! We are here just like friends. I wanted Kate and Mitchel to have a good memory before all the bad time I am going to make them go.

It is not your fault.

It doesn't make me feel less guilty.

-Let's have fun guys!- Nico said, receiving excited answers from Mitchel,Kate and Pollux. I on the other hand let myself go to a trip into the past.

- _I can't believe that we just slayed a mantychore and returned the stolen weeding ring of Lady Persephone!- I exclaimed tiredly._

_This had been the first quest in which my brother and I participated. Lady Persephone sent the quest for Nico,her champion, to lead. When I slipped that I would kill for an opportunity to prove myself,_ _Nico_ _as the best boyfriend ever asked my twin and I if we wanted to help him._

_Everyone had laughed, after all my brother and I only were tricksters. But they shut up when_ _Nico_ _glared at them- Believe it_ _Connor_ _that this will be_ _the_ _first victory of many to come-_ _Nico_ _'s voice_ _brought_ _me from my thoughts- Now you are heroes... the trcksters heros duo!_

_-No- Travis corrected him- We need a lieder to believe in us- we smiled at his shocked face and said together- We are the perfect trio!_

-We believe in you Nico... so don't give up lieder- I whispered lowly, knowing that no one heard me. I looked sadly at the fake smile in Nico's face before joining my group.


	9. Chapter 7: Hermes

-So we need to find dad first?- asked Travis wanting to be sure, so he wouldn't get too excited in vain.

-Yes, we need to talk to Hermes before searching for Enigma- I smiled when I saw them playing with their whips happily, I still remember when the twins received them.

_-_ _Nico_ _can you repeat me again, why are we at the Underworld?- asked me Travis, I truly don't give them enough credit. It was the second time they visit my father's domain, the first time being the celebration of the returning of my step-mother's ring, and they had not even once were afraid._

_-You will see- I said smirking at his annoyed sigh._

_-_ _Trav_ _stop bothering my boyfriend!- Con_ _defended_ _me, winning a kiss._

_-I am happy to see that at least some of my children are_ _happy_ _\- a voice commented behind me,_ _Travis_ _and Con looked at me with wide shocked,_ _hopeful and grateful before looking at their father._

_-Dad... what are you doing in the Underworld?- asked_ _Travis_ _, gaining a hit on the head from me- What was that for?!_

_-'Dad... what are you doing in the Underworld?'- I repeated mocking his voice- I get through the bother of arranging a date for_ _Thantos_ _and my sister so Lord Hermes would help dad. I had to ask_ _permition_ _fromfdad so you could be here finally being able to meet your father the right way, and that is what you say?!- I ended screaming at him frustrated by how stupid Travis could be._

_-You went through all that for us?- Con asked me softly, looking at me with so much adoration that made me shiver- I love you!- he stated before_ _dragging_ _me into a heated kiss._

_-Ok! Enough before I puke!-_ _Travis_ _exclaimed._

_-Son if this happens again you must take pictures for black-mail or film it to sell it, people love to see a gay couple making out_ _\- Lord Hermes comment made me blush and push Con away from me- So it was you the one that planned all this?_

_-I'm very sorry for_ _cheating_ _you Lord Hermes- I bowed- It's just that I have the luck to see and talk with my father, and I wanted my friends to have it too._

_-Do not worry son of Hades- Lord Hermes told me with a smile- I must thank you, you gave me the possibility to meet my children- he turned to_ _Travis_ _and_ _Connor_ _and I was able to see the regret and guilt in the God's eyes- My sons... I know this_ _isn_ _'t enough for leaving you alone, but have this- he raised a hand and two golden snakes got attached to the twins wrists, stilling and looking like bracelets- They are whips but also when they bite they are poisoning, just think of them as a weapon and then they'_ _ll_ _be._

_After that both of the brothers jumped on their father, I took that moment as my cue to leave._

-So how are going to find dad?- asked me Connor.

-I already planned everything- I said with a smirk- I ordered John to send a package of special cookies made by Demeter, to here by Hermes express.

-I really should be accostumed to your antics- a deep voice startled us. Looking at the entrance of the house we found Hermes with an annoyed/ amused expression on his face- Special cookies made by Demeter!- he announced with mock voice of a mail man.

-Dad it's not time for jokes now!- snapped... Connor surprising us all. He is always the most level head of the three and the one that adores Lord Hermes the most- Nico could be dying for all we know! And the only one that could know a cure for the curse is our half-blood sister Lady Enigma- he bowed down at his father with tears in his eyes, not noticing that the pain in his voice brought the rest of us at the border of tears- I am begging of you father to tell us where to find her... I can't lose him! He is my best friend after all, the lieder of our trio. I... I...

-Enough!- Lord Hermes ordered making us all flinch, "Damn! He is angry at us for being irrespectful". However, the God did something that surprised me... he hugged his younger son- I will help Connor but please stop crying- soon Travis was dragged into the family hug,making me smile softly at the scene. Sometimes I forget that my father isn't the only one that cares about his children- Enigma!- Lord Hermes shouted when the hug time was over- I know you are over here, so you better show yourself now!

Suddenly a girl of about twelve years with blonde short hair and dark eyes appeared next to the God. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white dots and looked totally harmless. But all this time as a demigod taught me that those were the most dangerous.

-You called father?- her voice was so sweetly false that made me hate her inmediately.

-Tell them how to break the curse!-Lord Hermes ordered sternly.

-I can't do that- she answered batting her eyes inocently- They have to prove themselves to me- she locked her eyes on me and gave me a wicked smile that sent shivers through my spine- On the other hand, if our little victim here tells me his secret I might make an exception.

-What secret?!- I asked confused.

-I want to know what truly happened during your trip to Germany- she said making my blood ran cold.

-Didn't you spend a month in Germany two months ago?- I could barely notice Travis questioning me.

-You have to swear on the river Styx that you will give us every detail you know, or guess you might know, about the curse and the cure- I glared at the Goddess with every inch of my Underworld self. After I heard her made her vow, I took a deep breath and began my story- During my stay in Germany I met a man... he was at least in his thirties and married- I ignored the gasps of surprise from my friends, the look of curiosity of Lord Hermes and specially the smile of satisfaction of Enigma- He was in a work tour all over the country, so we traveled together. He brought me to every museum and told me the history,as if he was living them. At the beginning our relation was just of intrigue and fascination, we just wanted to get to know everything about each other. One night he opened to me completely. I met a new man... not q cocky, know it all, 'I'm the best', 'all of you want me' kind of man. He was just a man that feels alone not knowing what to do withaall the power he has- I clenched mi hands- I fell in love with him... I lost so much in my life that I decided to get what I want at least once, I had an affair with him.

-How is it possible that Hades let someone use his presiouse prince like that?!- Lord Hermes interrupted me.

\- He didn't know- I answered- He promised me to stop watching me for that month, that if I was in danger I would contact him.

-There still more- pressed Enigma, ticking me off.

-He bared his soul, so I did the same. I bottomed for him, trusting him completely!- I confessed- Happy?!

-Very much- the Goddess smiled- At least now I know everything about why you got cursed.

-You are saying that He was the one that cursed me?!- I shouted at her angrily.

-Father you already guess who cursed Nicolo di Angelo, didn't you?- Enigma questioned her father, whose eyes were wide open and jaw dropped.

-Who cursed Nico/me?!- the twins and I yelled at the same time.

The next words of Lord Hermes froze me- The one that cursed Nico was... my step-mother, Hera.


	10. Side Story 3: Percy and Triton

-What do you think you are doing Perseus?!- a dark and deep voice asked me from behind. Rapidly I unclipped Riptide ready for a fight, after all only monsters called me by my full name. However, when I saw the figure standing in front of me I froze- Are you going to attack or stand like an idiot? If it is the latter please put the sword away- the God raised an eyebrow, in mix of amuse and tiredness. Triton, my half-merman-brother, King of Atlantis and now mayor God was standing in front of me on his LEGS as if he was just having a day on the beach- Are you over there?

-What the Hades are you doing?!- I exclaimed blushing in embarrassment, not for how handsome the God in front of me was.

-I asked first- he replied petulantly.

-What are we five?!- I asked him annoyed. But when he folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, looking more badass than before I just couldn't handle it anymore- I was going after Nico and the Stolls.

-You were going to ruin their quest- he said as if he was saying the truth behind my words.

-I wasn't going to ruin it!- I screamed angrily, how handsome Triton was completely forgotten- Nico might be dying! You probably don't know nothing about losing someone, because for sure the only ones you consider worth your time must be Gods or Goddesses of the sea. But I had lost enough, I already have enough blood in my hands and I won't have more!- I glared at him with all my hater and rage, the sea was being influenced by my temper but I didn't care- If I can save Nico I will do anything in my power, because he is truly a brother worth saving!- I spatted the last words. Then I laughed humorlessly when I saw no change in his perfect bored face- Why do I even spend time explaining this to you?- I shook my head in desperation. Triton always gets the best of me, and for a strange reason I feel quiet relived after shouting at him... as if I can stop acting strong for once and break down- I will go, like it or not.

I turned on my heels and continued my journey but paid him attention when I heard his voice calling out for me- Didn't you want to know my reason for being here?

-I don't care anymore- I replied not even stopping walking.

-I came here to stop you from interrupting the quest 'Enigma'- he told me, making me laugh.

-Do you Gods really put names to our quests?!- shaking my head I continued my way. I never cared about the Gods would think or do to me, why would I do it now? However, when I am suddenly submerged into the ocean you tend to begin caring- What the Hades?!

-I told you I was going to stop you- Triton replied, his human form forgotten now he was one hundred percent merman- Father asked me to stop you from doing something stupid, like interrupting a quest given by one of the Big Three- angrily I tried to distract him with the water enough to give me time to escape, but he just waved his hand and stopped me- I am the King of Atlantis, do you really think you would be able to hurt me in my domain?

-We are in Atlantis?!- I asked, being distracted easily.

-Yes, we are- during a split second I was able to see him smile sweetly at me, but of course that must had been my imagination- Would you like to have a tour?

-Yes!- I exclaimed eagerly, forgetting everything except my desire to know Atlantis.

He guided me though the halls of the palace first, we spent a good quality time in the game-room and then we ate at the gardens of the palace. Later on that day he took me in carriage to the city and showed every corner, at night we were in a Casino when I began feeling weird- What's wrong Perseus?

-I...- blinking a few times I shook my head trying to shake the bad feeling away, as if something was wrong- I just need a bit of air- I told Triton before rushing out of the Casino. Soon I remembered Nico... and that he was dying!

-Perseus?

-You piece of shit!- I yelled at him- First Aphrodite making me forget that I am gay and now you making me forget about Nico! What is wrong with you Gods?!- i didn't care that I was crying- Is that you don't care about anyone but yourselves?! We mortals have emotions... we feel- my voice broke and I fell on my knees, but the water kept me floating- The worst thing is that I had fun... that I could be myself with no acting for at least a day. But of course it all was a lie- I laughed with no humor, which made me choke with my tears.

-That's not true Perseus- Triton wrapped his arms around me and placed me on his lap... tails- The only thing I did was make you forget about Nico, everything else were your true emotions- he assured me. I blinked in shock when he took my chin and raised my head, so I was looking at him in the eyes- And everything you felt from me, were true emotions as well- leaning down slowly, giving me space and time to get away, he placed a kiss on my lips. One kiss turned into two, and soon we were fully making out. We had to stop when my stomach grumbled in hunger, making me as red as a tomato- Would you like to have dinner? I made reservation in the best restaurant of Atlantis.

-Nico...- I tried to said but was cut off by my half-brother... or lover now?

-He is a strong hero, trust him and his team- pecking my cheek he helped me on my feet- Now let's have dinner.

-Wait- I said, stopping him- What are we now?- I asked unsure- I know about the ability of Poseidon's children to get pregnant no matter the gender. I won't be a quickie for a God and then be left as garbage.

-I had wanted you since you were twelve... especially since I heard father telling me about how you sent Olympus the head of Medusa- he told me honestly- But then you got with that Owl's face daughter and I got really jealous- he glared but I knew that it wasn't for me- Merm people are very possessive creatures, so seeing you with someone else made me feel betrayed which made me angry at you- suddenly he smiled happily at me, "Gods, he has the temper of the ocean"- But now that I know it was all Aphrodite's fault... I will make you mine completely.

His promise full of desire made me shiver- That's enough for me- I said before following Triton and wishing the best for Nico.

 


	11. Side Story 4: Hades and Nico

-Dad!- my son/daughter shouted as he/she shadow traveled in middle of the throne room. At that moment I was discussing with Demeter about how 'I kidnapped Persephone', while my wife was sorting the flower arrangement with a nymph. I was going to yell at him/her, the gender change is truly confusing, for barging in uninvited and in middle of a mission but stopped still when I saw Connor hugging him/her from behind and Travis trying not to kill someone- Why do Gods hate me so much?! Is that you don't have emotions?!- his/her questions took me by surprise, but what I hated the most was the distress in his/her voice. Before I could even open my mouth he/she ran away, probably towards his/her room.

-Travis go with him-Connor told his twin, who nodded his head before rushing after my son/daughter- Lord Hades, Lady Persephone, Lady Demeter I am truly sorry for barging in but you must understand that after what we found out by Lady Enigma, Nico is very... shocked to say the least.

-Speak boy!- I growled angrily, I wanted to know what happened to my son/daughter. Is he going to die, I might be the God of the Underworld but I don't like my children over here if it's not because they are for visit.

-First of all, we had completed the quest in success. Second the cure was only a bath in the Tiber River. We had already gone there, Nico will return to his old self after a few hours- I sighed in relief. My son/daughter was safe, now I only have to find the bastard that made that to him/her- Third... it seems like Lady Hera was the one that cursed Nico.

-What?!- Persephone, Demeter and I yelled at the same time in outrage.

-Lady Hera cursed Nico with a spell that she learned by her mother. The curse is going to change Nico into a woman but it doesn't stop there, it will start making him hornier with each month that passes until the moment that he would be just a body that will found peace by being fucked by anything with a dick.

-I am going to kill her!- I shouted knowing that my rage could be notice in Los Angeles. By my side my wife and sister were trying not to puke, this time Hera passed the line.

-Lady Hera was jealous of the good work that Nico had been doing, his decision change the society of Olympus for the best. She felt threatened by him, she feared that her place as a queen might be took away from her by Nico.

-Why would she feel like that?- voiced Persephone the question that everyone was thinking.

-Because Nico caught the eye of Lord Zeus- answered Connor making my blood ran cold.

-Impossible if my brother ever tried to lay a finger on my son, I would have known! I always keep a ghost checking on him... Germany- I whispered the last part in dread.

-Indeed Lord Hades, during Nico's trip to Germany Lord Zeus wooed Nico- with each word of Connor my anger intensified- Even though Nico knew that Lord Zeus was married, he didn't know that he was the God of the Sky.

-That's why brother had been going crazy trying to find Nicolo- Demeter said out loud, "He what?! He never cared a damn about his lovers!"- But it is still strange, he never cared so much about any of his lovers.

-That's not exactly correct- commented Persephone, making us all look at her as if she was crazy- He cares about Ganymede-I blinked a few times, "She is right"- He was obsessed about him for a month, and then he kidnaps him and makes Ganymede a God. Thanks to his new cup bearer father stopped being unfaithful, he only slept with Ganymede and Hera, for centuries until Zeus and Ganymede decided to stay as friends and move on from their 'epic love'.

-So you are saying that my brother wants MY son as his new plaything?- I asked slowly but with the dark voice of the Underworld- I still remember how Zeus fucked Ganymede in front of all of us during his celebrations, brother treated him as if he was a possession that he won!

-It's different this time Lord Hades- Connor who had been silent, spoke again. I should give him credit cause he didn't beg for his life when I glared at him- Nico told us that Lord Zeus didn't try to sleep with him as soon as they met, that they were only very good friend that traveled through Germany together- he took a deep breath to calm his nerves- He said that Lord Zeus opened up to him, told him things that were so secret that Nico needed to swear not to tell anyone. Nico and Lord Zeus only started sleeping together when there were no more secret between them, when they finally got to know each other... that was the moment Nico fell in love with Lord Zeus- I almost choke when the son of Hermes used the 'L' word, "Impossible! My son is smarter than that!"- According to Lord Hermes, Lord Zeus also fell in love with Nico...

-Now that is bullshit!- I exclaimed- My brother doesn't know what love means!

-Darling I think that Connor might be right- my wife said slowly with wide open eyes, as if she just noticed something- During my half year in Olympus had began to spend more time with me, asking me about my life... especially about Nico. Whenever I told him about the love life of our son or his well-being in the same day storms would be created.

-He is just jealous that another people tried to play with his future possession- I said immediately.

-Wouldn't he killed those people?- my wife asked me- He killed those who dared to even touch Ganymede. I think that he didn't even know that he was feeling jealous, at that time he asked me with curiosity in his eyes not lust.

-I have to add that during a lunch I had with Zeus, Hestia and Apollo I was asked by my sister how did Nicolo spend his trip in Germany, I answered that I had never seen him happier and I could practically see the light of a Christmas tree lighting up in Zeus face- added Demeter- Also, as soon as you left Olympus after accusing Zeus of cursing Nicolo he put Athena looking for a cure and sent every child he had in search of the one who cursed him. Zeus hadn't slept almost nothing at all, since Nicolo got cursed.

-Is that true?- a small voice from the entrance of the room spoke softly, startling us all. My heart ached at the sight of my son/daughter, she looked so small, fragile and broken that you wouldn't be able to even guess what fiercely warrior he/she was.

-It is Nicolo- Demeter said softly, I never had seen her acting like that towards him/her. My sister might not want to kill Nico but that doesn't mean she likes him, after all it is my son out of marriage- Hades I think it is time for us to go to Olympus and make that bitch we have for a sister pay.

-It is almost scary how much I think that it is a great idea- I said out loud gaining a giggle from my wife.

-For once you agree on something!- Persephone exclaimed- You both go, I'll stay here protecting the demigods and contacting Chiron to tell them about the success of the quest.

I leaned down to kiss her before looking at my son/daughter who had his/her gaze on the floor- I am not less proud of you Nico... matters of love are things we can not control. I should know it better than no one- he/she looked up at me in surprise but then smiled brightly with tears in his/her face.

-Brother! Sister! What are you doing here?!- exclaimed Zeus as soon as we appeared in his throne room- Did Ni... I mean did your son and my grand-children find a cure?- "How could I had never notice that desperate look in his eyes?" I raised my fist and punched him in the face, ignoring Demeter gasp of surprise "Even though he might love Nico, I'm still angry"- What do you think you are doing?!- Zeus roared angrily.

-I am punching the son of a bitch that had sex with my son and left him crying his heart out in my palace!- I replied, liking how the colors of my little brother's face drained slowly.

-Nico is crying?- he asked me in disbelief. I looked at him shocked, he wasn't afraid of me but worried for my son/daughter- Is he hurt?! Did the curse...

-Relax brother- I took pity in Zeus, I could practically see him losing himself if Nico died- My son and his friends were able to find a cure, he already had it- my brother practically fell on his throne by the relief he felt.

-So we just need to find the bastard that did this to Nico.

-Well brother...- I smirked evilly, which only widened when I heard Zeus shout in outrage the name of his soon-to-be ex-wife.

She had always shunned me away and loathed my children, now it's time for some pay-back.


	12. Chapter 8: Changes

-You can go back to camp you know that, don't you?- I asked my favorite twins in the entire world. It had passed a week since I found out that Hera cursed me, a week since I returned to be a male, a week since that I found out that my ex-lover was Zeus, a week since dad and my aunt had gone to Olympus and never returned, a week since I began hiding in the Underworld and a week since my godly family, best friends and Percy kept me company- I know you both miss Kate and Mitchel, so go to their side.

-We won't leave you on your own- said Connor for the tenth time.

-I have Percy, Persephone, Thantos, Charon...

-You might have them- cut me off Travis- But we are the ones that know you better, we fought together thousand of times and we trust each other our lives- he smiled at me as his twin patted my head- That kind of bond is difficult to have, and we won't fracture it because we miss our couple.

I looked up at them grateful for the friendship but before I could thank them, Percy barged into my room and jumped on my bed next to us- I just received an Iris-message from Triton!- he exclaimed happily. The news of them being together, really surprised me "But who I am to judge? I fucked my own uncle!"- They had been trying to decide what to do with Hera, that's why no one was able to contact us- he began explaining- You have on your side: Hades, Zeus, Demeter, Triton, dad, Hecate, Hermes, Dionysus and Athena, the rest decided not to chose sides- I blinked surprised by how many Gods I had on my side, even though Lord Triton and Lord Poseidon are on my side because of Percy, it is still too many that like me enough to go against their Queen- Until now they came up with four ideas to punish Hera: turn her into a mortal and let her pay her sins in the fields of punishment when she dies, throw her to Tartar, cursed her the same way that she cursed you or do nothing- I glared angrily at the latter- Don't worry Hera was the only one that chose that one. They are still trying to decide which of the other three are going to be her punishment, according to Triton he thinks that the first option might be the chosen one. Also, I have to tell you something- he smiled teasingly at me, a smile I had never liked.

-What?!- I grunted trying not to get annoyed, after all thing are going to well to be true.

-Zeus and Hera already got divorced!- my eyes almost popped out of my skull at Percy's words- Aren't you happy?- "Zeus is single..."- Zeus might not be my favorite God but by what I heard from Triton he fought tooth and nail for Hera to pay for what she did to you. Also, I heard that he was all a gentleman to you during your escapade to Germany.

I stopped listening to him there, cause my mind went to take a trip to my memories.

_I had never felt so in peace, laying half my body over my lover's with my ear on his chest and his arms around me... I felt in Elysium. Snuggling closer to him, if that was possible, I made him chuckle-What's so funny?- I groaned._

_-How cute you are- he answered kissing my forehead- I would have never guess that you were of the cuddle type._

_-Says the man that dragged me into his arms as soon as he left my ass- I replied cheekily and then left a trial of kisses down his neck._

_-How much I wish we could stay like this forever- he sighed. His words made my heart ache, he had a wife waiting for him... I was just a body for him to have fun with- Stop it!- I could almost swear that his voice had the power of a thunder- I would gladly leave her for you, you are the first one I had ever wanted to do that for..._

_-But?_

_-I can't, she has a hold of me that is very strong. It isn't love, that I can assure you- he kissed me slow and passionately- I love you Nicolo di Angelo, with every inch of my heart. The fire I feel in my chest for you will never fade, not even if it passes an eternity._

_-You are a strange man- I told him- Sometimes I think that it is impossible feel what I feel for you... my love is so strong and grew so fast that no one would ever believe me if I try to explain it._

_-Then let them talk- he said- Here it is just you and me._

The slam of the door of my room snapped me out of my trance- You shouldn't be here- I said when I noticed who was alone in the room with me- My father won't like having you in the Underworld.

-He was the one that invited me- Zeus told me with a sad smile, one that I would have never thought the God was capable to do... but from my ex-lover yes- As long as I don't make you cry ever again and stay faithful, he won't try to throw me to Tartar.

-Will you be able to do that?

-I loved Hera once a long time ago, I even loved some of my mortal and inmortal lovers to a point but I had never been in love before- he walked towards me and sat by my side- Not until I met you- he conffesed taking my small hands into his bigger ones.

-You never let yourself love- I replied cheekily,once I remembered how to talk. I always get lost when I look into his beautiful stormy blue eyes- You were afraid and thought yourself better than the rest, that's why you never learned the meaning of true love.

-But now I do, and I will never let you go away again... ever- he vowed to me, making me feel nervous.

-What happened to Hera at the end?- I asked trying to change the topic.

-She was turned into a human,which for me wasn't punishment enough for all her sins- Zeus smiled so evilly that even my father would be proud of- However, Hades promised me that when she died she will be turned into the relief toy of the Underworld- I gulped hard and shivered in fear, my father would make her pay for everything dearly- But let's forget about her, now here it is just you and me- my eyes widened and I almost melted into his arms.

-I won't be like Hera- I warned him with a glare- If you dare to cheat on me, I'll leave- he cut me off with his lips on mine- I am serious!- I told him pushing him away- Do you understand?

-Yes, sir- Zeus said before snapping his fingers making our clothes dissappear- You don't know how much I missed your warmth...

-As much as I missed yours- I answered before dragging him down with me on the bed.

I might be unsure about this whole thing right now, but when I have Zeus above this holding me like he means it I want to believe in him. And I did.


End file.
